September 6, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The September 6, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 6, 2004 at the Kay Yeager Coliseum in Wichita Falls, Texas. Summary Just when you thought Randy Orton had run out of ways to infuriate Triple H, the World Heavyweight Champion managed to touch The Game's very last nerve Monday night on RAW. Not only did Orton survive an impromptu Steel Cage Match with Kane, he avoided a severe post-match beat-down from Evolution by escaping over the top of the cage and out of harm's way. Of course, Orton may be safe for only so long. The youngest World Champion in WWE history will still have to defend his title to a now totally exasperated, obsessed and incensed Triple H Sunday at Unforgiven in Portland. It seemed liked Orton would be in for a rather light night in Wichita Falls, Texas. Orton had actually disqualified himself early in the action against Kane when he delivered a low blow to the Big Red Monster in order to avoid a lethal chair shot. But Triple H and RAW GM Eric Bischoff had other ideas. Before Orton could grab his championship gold and go home, Bischoff ordered the steel cage to be lowered and the match to resume. To the delight of The Game, Orton did take a solid beating from Kane. But in the closing moments, Orton would surprise Kane with a massive chair shot to the head. Orton then exited through the door, despite Triple H's best efforts to keep him from winning. Ric Flair and Batista soon joined the fray as Evolution shoved Orton back inside and prepared to finish the job. But once again Orton slipped out of Triple H's deadly grasp, slithering over the top and up the ramp to freedom — for now. Earlier in the night, Triple H was too much for Eugene inside that same steel cage. Eugene took a pedigree, had his shoulder separated and his face bloodied as the Cerebral Assassin may have finally ended Eugene's days on RAW. RAW also featured a major announcement for Unforgiven as Christian will take on Chris Jericho in a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship. The match was made early in the night after Bischoff announced an injured Edge would be stripped of his Championship for being unable to defend his belt in the mandatory 30-day period. Also, Amy was eliminated from the $250,000 RAW Diva Search, leaving just Christy, Joy and Carmella. It was also announced that the final two contestants would slug it out in a boxing match on the upcoming RAW from Seattle. Results ; ; *Chris Benoit & William Regal & Tajiri & Rhyno defeated Ric Flair & Batista & La Resistance *Trish Stratus defeated Nidia *Triple H defeated Eugene in a Steel Cage match *Tyson Tomko (w/ Christian) defeated Chris Jericho *Randy Orton defeated Kane (w/ Lita) in a Steel Cage match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery BenoitSharpshooterConway.jpg Raw 9-6-04 1.jpg HHHvsEugenesteelcage.jpg Raw-6-9-2004.jpg Raw-6-9-2004.2.jpg External links * RAW #589 * RAW #589 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events